My Little Arthur: Friendship is for Kings
by AMelodicLove
Summary: Note: this is actually a crossover with The Once and Future King but I couldn't find it in the options. Also, this is an english project that I felt was awesome enough to share. Arthur is plummeted into the world of ponies to learn a very valuable lesson


My Little Arthur: Friendship is for Kings

Rain poured from the sky like a hose on a flowerbed as the Wart paced the room, pondering what he could do to make his day more eventful. The room was dark, lit only by a candle or two. The Wart stopped at a window and gazed out, watching the rain fall as it taunted him. Merlyn sat in a chair next to him knitting a sweater.

"Merlyn," the Wart whined, "isn't there anything that you could teach me today? There's nothing to do and I'm bored out of my mind!" cried the Wart.

"Nothing to do?" exclaimed Merlyn "I'm sure you could think of something to do... Well suppose there is one lesson that you still need to learn."

"Really? What is it?" the Wart asked excitedly.

"Friendship and cooperation! They are very important skills of life that someone like you needs to establish."

"Friendship and cooperation? Is this a joke? I know how to cooperate and be friendly! Why do I need to learn it again for the millionth time?"

"You will see… Now stand still so I can do this properly. You don't want me messing this one up."

Merlyn concentrated hard as the Wart began his transformation. He grew shorter and was forced on all fours in order to keep his balance. His neck stretched and he could feel his short hair growing into a silky mane that framed his face and neck. A tail sprung and his ears moved to the top of his head and extended upwards.

"Now," said Merlyn "go forth and learn the magic of friendship!" Merlyn began to concentrate again, this time harder. The Wart felt odd, his eyes were forced shut and when he opened them, he was in a completely different world.

The grass is greener, the sky bluer, and the clouds fluffier than any land he had ever seen. Each building was carefully detailed with vivid colors and like no other with their weird shapes. The Wart looked around for any sign of where he could possibly be. He heard the sound of hoofs coming at him and his eyes found itds source. A bright orange pony was running at him. Her long, blonde mane was flowing in the wind, her green eyes twinkling with excitement to great him.

"Howdy partner!" the pony cried as she came within earshot of the Wart. "I recon ya'll are new here aren't ya?"

"Well yes" the Wart replied, taken aback by her enthusiasm. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"Well ya'll are in Ponyville of course! The greatest little town in Equestria! Would ya like a tour of the place… er… What's your name again?"

"I'm the Wa-" he stopped himself. "Arthur. Call me Arthur."

"Pleasure meetin' ya Arthur! The name's Applejack! Follow me, I'll show you around!"

The Wart followed Applejack as she showed him countless shops, houses, and other buildings. The Wart felt awkward as ponies stared at the stranger. They watched him as he was carted around and they would whisper to each other as if he couldn't see them. After walking for a few minutes, zoning in and out of what Applejack was saying, she stopped at one house in particular. It was shaped like a tree and had a plate on the outside with a name carved into it.

"This here is the house of my good friend Twilight Sparkle. I think she'd want to meet you!" Applejack knocked on the door and a quirky purple pony opened the door. "Howdy, Twilight! This here is my new friend Arthur. I thought you'd like to meet him and make him feel a little more comfortable here in Ponyville."

"Hi there Arthur!" Twilight said, excited to meet someone new. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, pleasure to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you, too," Arthur replied routinely.

"I work for the Princes of Equestria," Twilight said, "I send her weekly reports about my findings on friendship. I should take you to meet her!"

"No that's oka-" the Wart was interrupted before he could finish declining by the excited Twilight.

"Oh no, I insist! Let's go!" Twilight Sparkle grabbed his hoof and ran off with the Wart. Applejack left Twilight to her business and continued on, hoping to see the new pony again soon. The two ponies hopped onto a train that would bring them to their destination. The Wart observed the land outside the window. Everything was different than his world. Each color was intensely hued and vibrant. Water sparkled, the sun shone brighter than any other, and the grass looked silky and smooth. Within minutes, Twilight shrieked with enthusiasm.

"We're here!" she squealed. "This is Canterlot, home of the greatest princess of them all, Princess Celestia." Twilight's smile grew as she reached the iridescent, glistening castle. "Good afternoon!" she said to the guards and the giant entrance doors. "I am here to introduce the Princess to my new friend, Arthur." The guards greeted her, smiled, and opened the door so that she may continue on.

They walked down the long, elegant hallway until they reached a shiny, pink throne. There was a tall, beautiful pony sitting upon it. Her purple eyes glistened as she saw her favorite student walking towards her.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle! How are you on this lovely afternoon?" the Princess asked.

"I'm incredible! This is my new friend Arthur. He just arrived here today and I wanted you to meet him," Twilight replied.

"Well hello, Arthur! Where are you from?" the Princess asked curiously.

"Well," Arthur began, intent on telling her the truth, "I'm actually a human. You see, this magical man, like the magic your unicorns hold, is teaching me important lessons of life by transforming me into different animals. He sent me here as a pony to learn friendship and cooperation."

"Well there is no better place to learn friendship than here, my friend. Right, Twilight?" Twilight smiled and nodded. "Twilight knows all about the magic of friendship. When she first arrived at Ponyville, she had to learn about friendship's power, as well, in order to save Equestria! You're lucky that you found her for such a task as yours."

"Twilight Sparkle, I want you to teach him all that he needs to know so that he may accomplish the task given to him by his guide" Princess Celestia demanded.

"Of course I will, Princess" Twilight exclaimed. They said their goodbyes and were on the train, once again, heading back to Twilight Sparkle's house. The two sat in silence on the train as the Wart watched the beautiful scenery fly by. He contemplated his experience so far. His reason for being here still did not make any sense. All of the ponies he encountered were friendly, but he didn't understand how he could learn anything from them.

It was just after dusk when they arrived back at Twilight's house. However, the landscape was just as beautiful as it was during the day. Together, they walked back to Twilight's house. Crickets chirped and bats soared in the night sky above them. The stars twinkled and the light reflected from the moon was almost as powerful as that of the sun. As they approached the house, all the lights were off and Twilight opened the door. The Wart followed her inside for he had nowhere else to go and he knew that she would welcome him in anyways.

Twilight flicked on the light and a smile grew upon her face. The cheering of many ponies filled her house as the Wart came into view. A banner hung from the ceiling that read "Welcome to Ponyville, Arthur" and rainbow confetti fell from up above. A flamboyant pink pony stood in front of the crowd.

"Welcome to Ponyville, Arthur! Good golly we're all so happy you're here! I can't wait to be your new best friend!" the pony yelled as fast as she could without taking a breath. Slowing down, she said, "My name is Pinky Pie and I like making people happy! It's my favorite thing to do! I threw this party for you, you know!"

Arthur, a bit afraid from her strong impression, managed to mutter slowly "Well thank you very much…"

"No problemo! Let's party!" Pinky Pie ran over to the stereo on the other side of the room and turned the music as loud as it would go. Ponies danced, ate the delicious, decorated treats, talked to one another, and had much fun. Arthur walked around the house slowly. Not in the greatest of moods, whenever a pony greeted him all he could manage was to nod and smile.

Very carefully, the Wart snuck out of the house in order to get away from the chaos of the party. He galloped away, trying as hard as he could to not be seen. He hid in a nearby forest. He no longer wanted to be in Ponyville. The ponies he met were friendly and kind, but the whole experience was just too much to handle. He began to hear faint footsteps behind him and wished he were invisible.

"Hey there" a familiar, sweet voice said from behind him. "What are you doing back here all alone?" The Wart turned around to see Princess Celestia sitting behind him.

"I- I wanted to get away, Princess. All of these ponies are nice but-"

"But it's overwhelming because you're not used to this much appreciation and attention?"

"Yeah, I guess that's it" he said with a sigh.

"All those ponies want is to be a friend to you. They want to make you feel welcome for the time that you're here. As with Pinky Pie, that's just her way of making sense of a situation like this." As Princess Celestia shared her words of wisdom with the Wart, he began to feel more comfortable. He realized that what she said is true. All those ponies did was try to welcome him in their own way and he ignored their attempt. "Come on, Arthur, let's go back to the party. I was actually headed there myself."

Together, they walked back to Twilight Sparkle's house. They entered the party and the Wart walked up to Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm sorry I left. I was just overwhelmed but now I realized that you just want to be my friend and I had to cooperate and accept that."

"Apology accepted!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Now that you're all back to your normal self, let's have some fun!" For the rest of the night, the Wart played and partied with his new friends who taught him a valuable lesson.

"Hey Arthur," Twilight called out to him, "I think you learned something very important today and instead of me reporting to the Princess, you should report to her instead. Arthur agreed and began to write a letter to Princess Celestia who had already left the party.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today I learned a very valuable lesson with the help of you and the other ponies_

_ of Ponyville. When you are in a new position, it is important to accept those_

_ around you when they are trying to help you out. Friends are very important and_

_ cooperating with them is even more important. Thank you for teaching me, and_

_ thank the other ponies for me again as well. This night will be one that will be_

_ remembered for years to come. Hopefully we will cross paths again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Arthur_


End file.
